


Memories

by bella_stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Gay, Multi, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_stories/pseuds/bella_stories
Summary: Just pratice writing. Brooklyn is male





	Memories

3rd grade 

“BEEP, BEEP-” after turning off the alarm clock I rubbed my face and stared at my ceiling contemplating if i should just skip. My parents left for work about an hour ago and when the school calls my mom saying im absent, she’ll most likely just say i was sick and call me back asking if something wrong

But, it was the last day of school and my mom might get suspicious if i said i was sick again my mom might get suspicious.

On the last day of school, the school brings in a bouncy house, music, board games, and has relay races. That would have be enough to make any 8 year old squeal in happiness,and i suppose i would if I had any friends.

But if you have terrible anxiety and suck at socializing, people tend to avoid you. You get called stuck up when someone realizes you're not gonna tell them your whole life story if they just smile at you and pretend to be interested for 5 minutes.

My peers tend to single me out.

“Why isn't he playing with the rest of the boys?”  
“Why is he so quiet?”  
“Why does he not wear his hair like that?”  
“Why is his skin so pale? He looks so weak”

The other kids that are screaming around me, at me, causes me to get a familiar shaky feeling, I nervously clasp my hands together, sinking my fingernails into my wrist. Swallowing thickly i walk behind one of the snack stands and slump against a tree slowly going down, too overwhelmed to care about the bark scratching my arms and legs.

I hear squeals of laughter and loud talking coming from the stand and i quickly shut my eyes and hug my knees trying to regain any sense of stability, trying to block out the world and think of a way to get away from this. But it's hard to think when your entire body is overflowing with scared sensation.

Eventually i calm down and shyly go to Miss Shores, keeping my head tilted down so my bangs partly cover half my face so I don't have to see my peers.

“E-excuse me, Miss shores… could I see the nurse?” I asked shyly as she shared a look with another teacher, making me feel worse.  
“Um? Why would I do that Brooklyn” she asked in a sharp tone, as if i had just asked a stupid question.

“I don't feel well…”

The teacher across from her gave me a pitying look and miss shores rolled her eyes as if i wasn't staring at her.

She put her pepsi down before suddenly bending her knees so she was closer to my height.

“Brooklyn, i need you to stop lying. Maybe if you were to actually talk to your classmates they wouldn't think you were a freak. You have no damn reason to go to the nurse, so stop making up lies”

I felt my body go numb and my cheeks heat up, i swear I saw her eyes light up in satisfaction. She was most likely keeping that in all year. The other teacher tried to hold in a laugh at the scene before they began talking once more. Miss shores sharply grabbed my shoulder and turned me around before harshly pushing me towards the direction of the activities.

I felt like i needed to cry, but somehow managing to shove the scene that happened ten seconds ago away I shakily began walking to the bouncy house trying to find Sara, one of the few nice kids in the grade. She waves me over and immediately sits me down besides her, talking about Soccer, and telling me how she's excited for all her plans for the summer. Explaining with a big grin on her face how she's going to the YMCA and how she wants to work there so she can have her own horse.

“You could become a professional horseback rider, and have your own purebred one” I add shyly as she pauses for a moment before smiling even more.

“That's the best thing i've heard! I really love horses- you know Brooklyn… I love how you listen, you don't talk much… but you care!” 

Blushing, a smile breaks out “Thanks i-” Before I can finish my half mumbled sentence a teacher loudly yells on the megaphone for us to go to the field and Sara runs over to her friends and quickly moves on.

I follow all my peers to the field where the teacher is handing us our “Certificate of graduation” for passing third grade. After getting mine and shyly going back to the crowd one of the popular girls come up to me and ask to see mine, and I gave it to her.

She looks at her friends who are giving holding in laughter, before looking me in the eyes as she rips it in half, the whole class begins cheering. Mrs. Shores, shoots me a pitying look before looking around to see if any other teachers saw it and shrugged her shoulders.  
The final bell of the year rings clearly and everyone screams and starts rushing to the front of the school for the buses and parents.

Miss shores pats my back before rushing off with the other teachers to the school to deal with the sea of students.

Collapsing onto the grass I feel my chest grow heavy and the overpowering sense of pain, humiliation, and helplessness.

Wiping my tear stained face, I'm happy we're moving.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter is lowkey inspired from a reddit post


End file.
